The Life of Flaky
by opo we
Summary: Story about Flaky HTF, I'm really sorry if the previous story has been deleted. Because I must fix the story, hopefully you'll like it.
1. Brand New Day

**This is my 1st FanFic about Happy Tree Friends. Don't think Happy Tree Friends as a cartoon version, but think it as an anime version. This is story about Flaky's life, enjoy this story. Hopefully, you like my story. Thanks ^.^(go to the stage for read the story).**

**The Past Story**

_Once upon a time, In Happy Tree Village, there was a widower man named Pop Mitazama. He lives with his son, Cub Mitazama. Pop break up with his wife, because his wife is affair with someone else._

_2 years later, he adopts Flaky Kotoha as his_ _adoptive sister, because he wants to have a daughter and because Flaky is an orphan girl, too. Flaky become an orphan girl since she was 16 years old and her parents died because they're had an accident._

_Now, Pop is 32, Flaky is 20 and Cub is 10. They're happy family, although one of his children was adopted._

**Normal Story**

Flaky has pure red eyes, long red ruby hair with white flakes around her hair and cream colored skin.

Flaky had been wake up from the bed at 7.00 a.m. She stretching and leaves white flakes at her pillow. Then she looking at the calendar.

"Today is Saturday, this is Cub's first school day."

She brings pink T-shirt and dark blue shorts to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, Flaky had been out from the bathroom and wears pink T-shirt and dark blue shorts. Then she goes to the mirror and doing silly style.

"Flaky-_chan!"_Pop yelled to his adoptive child.

"Hurry,_ Onee-san_! _Otou-san_ and I waiting for you!"Cub yelled to his adoptive sister.

Flaky had been heard that scream. Then she goes to dining room.

Pop and Cub had been waiting at the dinner table for breakfast.

Pop has hazel brown eyes, light brown hair, cream colored skin and wears dark orange hat. And, he wears dark red long shirt and brown trousers.

Cub has the same hair, eyes and skin like his father. But he wears red cap with propellers over his cap. And, he wears lime green T-shirt and dark green trunks.

Then Flaky and her adoptive family are eat the breakfast.

"_Otou-san, _why I can't continue school into college?"Flaky asked.

"You know, because I don't have much money. I can only continue your school to senior high school. My money isn't enough for your school, I can only use my money for Cub. I want Cub continue his school into college."Pop replied.

"Okay, I give up for Cub."

After that, Flaky and Cub go to terrace. Then Flaky ushering Cub to her motorcycle. Cub ascends to motorcycle and hold her sister.

"Be careful!"Pop yelled to Cub and Flaky.

Flaky started the engine, and then go riding to the school.

10 minutes later, Flaky and Cub had been at the school. Flaky park her motorcycle at edge of school field. Now Cub attends the 4th classroom.

"Be good at the classroom, don't messing around while the teacher explaining things."

"Ok, _Onee-san!"_

Then Cub goes to class, while Flaky sitting on the bench near the school field for waiting Cub.

1 hour later, the school bell ringing. Then the students are going out from their class to having the break time.

While Flaky sitting, she saw at two girls. Flaky trying to remember them.

"Petunia and Giggles. They're my best friend? I don't know, but I'll try to call both of them."

Flaky starts to call both of them.

"Hey!"

Petunia and Giggles are turned around to see who is calling them. Then they're come to Flaky.

"Hey, Flaky! Remember me? I'm Petunia."

"I know, because your blue hair."Flaky replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm fine too."

**Flaky's Story**

Petunia Riechii has long navy blue hair and she has blue sky bangs with red flower hairpin clipped above her blue sky bangs, too. Her hair was tied into ponytail style. And she has pure blue eyes and cream colored skin. Today, she wears grey blouse.

"Are you a teacher?"I asked her.

"Yes, Giggles too."Petunia replied.

I saw Giggles at side of Petunia, she wears the same blouse and she's teacher, too.

Giggles Hariko has short fuchsia hair and she has pink bangs with red ribbon hairpin clipped above her pink bangs, too. And she has fuchsia eyes and cream colored skin.

"Giggles? You're teacher like Petunia?"

"Yes, I was teach the students at 6th grade. While Petunia was teach the students at 4th grade. Do you work as a teacher too? "

"No, because I don't want to be a teacher. I want to be a success woman."

Then I ask to Petunia.

"Do you teach my brother?"

"Who's your brother?"

"Cub Mitazama."

"Yes, I teach him. He's smarter than other students."

Then I saw at lime green haired man at school field. I want to know about him. So, I must ask to Giggles and Petunia about him.

"Hey, do you know him?"

"Yes, he's Flippy Takashi. Now, he's looking for single women. Do you want to meet him?"

"Umm…yes. I want to know more about him!"

"Ok, _ikuze."_

**Sorry if my story is too short. I'm really sorry, but thanks for read it. Don't forget to review! Thanks ^_^.(leaving the stage).**


	2. Flippy Likes Flaky

**(invite readers to my house, then prepare cookies and orange juice).**

**For this chapter, I'll tell about Flippy. I'm really sorry if I don't tell about Flippy in previous chapter (share the cookies and orange juice). But, thanks for review! Now, I'll share my story. Enjoy it! (standing in front of readers for read the story).**

**Flaky's Story**

While I sitting at the bench with Petunia and Giggles, Flippy looking at me. I'm very shy, because he's handsome. Since him looking at me, I'm...falling in love with him! I want to be Flippy's girlfriend! So, I want to know more about him.

Then Giggles, Petunia and I are going to school field to meet Flippy.

I must be brave to see his face, don't be shy Flaky!

"Hello Flippy?"Petunia asked to him.

"Hi Petunia."Flippy replied.

"I'll introduce Flaky. Flaky, this is Flippy."

"I know, Petunia. Nice to meet you, Flippy."

"Nice to meet you too, Flaky. You're beautiful like an angel."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you a teacher?"

"Yes, I am. I'm 2nd grade teacher."

Flippy has green hair, lime green eyes, and cream colored skin. Today he wears orange shirt and black trousers. And he wears army hat and silver dog tags at his neck, too. Now, he teaches the students as a P.E. teacher.

He's very friendly to all peoples. So, I like him and I want to be his girlfriend!

The school bell is ringing

Giggles, Petunia, Flippy and Flaky shocked. Then Giggles walking to 6th class.

"Hey, we must teach students. See you again, Flaky!"Giggles yelled from far.

Then Giggles goes to 6th class, Petunia goes to 4th class and Flippy goes to 2nd class for teach student again.

**Normal Story**

At 10.00 a.m., the school bell ringing. Then the students are going out from their class.

"_Onee-san!"_Cub yelled from far.

Flaky stand from the bench. Then Flaky goes to her motorcycle.

"Let's go home."Flaky started the engine.

Cub ascends to her motorcycle. Then Flaky and Cub go riding to home.

10 minutes later, Flaky and Cub had been at the home. Flaky park the motorcycle at the terrace. Then Flaky and Cub open the door.

"_Tadaima!"_Flaky and Cub yelled at their father.

Pop smiled at Flaky and Cub. Then, Cub goes to the bedroom to change his clothes.

**Flaky's Story**

Today, I'm so happy. Flippy said, 'You're beautiful like an angel.' to me. Why he says that to me? Because he likes me? I don't know...

In the afternoon, I'm going to the terrace. I saw at the big tree, and I have an idea! I climb the tree and sits at the large branch. Then I looking at neighbor's house, and looking at orange sky. How beautiful!

"_Onee-san!_"Cub yelled to me.

I was shocked and almost fall from the tree.

"What's up?"I asked to him.

"Can I climb the tree? I can climb."

"Sure."

Then Cub climb the tree and sits near me. I saw at Flippy, and he? Flippy looking at me and Cub.

"Hello Flaky!"Flippy yelled to me.

"Hi Flippy!"I'm yelled again to him.

"I love you! Will you be mine, forever?"

Hah?! He said, 'I love you' to me?! It's too early to say that!

Cub smiled at me. My cheeks are blushed.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I'm not! Please be mine, I love you!"

"Umm...o...okay! I want to be your girlfriend!"

"Hey, I've got to go. Bye, Flaky!"

**Normal Story**

Flaky and Cub descend from the tree. Then, they're going to home. Pop smiled at Flaky.

"_Flaky-chan_, I've been heard about you and someone. He said 'I love you.' to you, who's he?"Pop asked to Flaky.

Flaky shocked. Her cheeks are blushed.

"_Otou-san,_ he's Flippy."Cub replied.

"So, _Flaky-chan_ had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, _Otou-san._"

Flaky can't say anything, her secret is revealed by Cub.

"_Flaky-chan,_ tomorrow...you must introduce Flippy to me, please?"Pop asked to Flaky.

Her eyes widened because she shocked.

"Yes..yes, _Otou-san._"

Then, Flaky go to her bedroom to change her clothes.

"Oh no...but I will write the past little incident in my diary book."

Flaky find the diary book in the secret case. Then, she found it. Flaky starts to write.

**Flaky's Diary**

_Today, I meet Giggles Hariko and Petunia Riechii. They're my best friend, at Happy Tree Elementary School. They're teachers. And I saw at handsome man named Flippy Takashi. He's very friendly to all peoples._

_He said, 'Youre beautiful like an angel.'to me. He's not kidding to me, he's serious to me._

_Last afternoon, I climb the tree to sightseeing. Then Cub call me and climb the tree. He sits near me, he likes sightseeing, too. Then me and Cub saw at Flippy._

_Flippy said, 'I love you. Will you be mine, forever?'to me. I was shocked, it's too early to say that. But I want to be his girlfriend. So, I accept his love expression._

_But, Otou-san had been heard my conversation with him. He isn't angry, he's happy! He wants to see Flippy tomorrow. Oh no..._

_July, 14 2012_

_Flaky Kotoha_

Then, Flaky keeps her diary book in secret case

**Thanks for read my story. Don't forget to review my story!**


	3. Flaky's First Date

**Chintya: (smiled at Flaky). "Hello Flaky?"**

**Flaky: (smiled back to me). "Hi, Chintya."**

**Chintya: "How are you?"**

**Flaky: "I'm fine, thanks."**

**Then Flippy looking at me and Flaky.**

**Flippy: "Hey girls! What are you doing?"**

**Flaky: "Nothing, honey..."**

**Chintya: "This is Flaky and Flippy love story, enjoy it. Thanks..."(smiled to readers).**

**Flaky and Flippy smiled to readers too.**

**Normal Story**

In the morning, Flaky wake up from the bed at 7.00 a.m. Flaky stretching and leaves the white flakes. Then Flaky looking at the calendar.

"Today is Sunday, I can climb the tree again!"

Flaky brings green T-shirt and yellow skirt to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, Flaky had been out from the bathroom and wears green T-shirt and yellow skirt. Then she goes to the mirror.

"I'm a little tomboy? Well, I like to be a tomboy."Flaky smiled to herself.

Then Flaky goes to the dining room. She prepares a chocolate cereal.

"Where's _Otou-san_?"

After she eats the breakfast, she goes to her bedroom to turn on her handphone.

"SMS from _Otou-san."_

**SMS From Pop**

_Flaky, I must go to the market, to buy foods and drinks. Cub is climbed the tree early._

_You can sit with Cub on the tree. Don't forget to introduce your boyfriend?_

_July, 15 2012_

_Pop Mitazama_

**Flaky's Story**

I go to dining room to clean up the bowl. Then I go out from home to climb the tree again. I saw at Cub.

"Cub, do you see Flippy?"

"Yes, but last morning."

I climb the tree and sits near Cub to sightseeing.

"Hey, I saw him again!"Cub yelled to me.

Flippy walking, then looking at me and Cub.

"Hello Flaky, want to go for a date?"Flippy yelled to me.

"Sorry, I don't want to go for a date."I'm yelled again to Flippy.

"But you can visit my house, _Onii-san_!"Cub yelled to Flippy.

"Oh really? Thank you!"

Flippy opens the fence and go to terrace. Then me and Cub descend from the tree. Cub opens the door and they're go into home. I prepares a glass of coffee and chocolate cookies. Flippy eats the chocolate cookie.

"Is it delicious?"I asked to Flippy.

"Yes, it is."Flippy replied.

Then Flippy drinks the coffee.

"Hmm...so delicious..."

While Flippy drinks the coffee, Cub looking at Pop from the window.

"That's _Otou-san_!"Cub whispered to me and Flippy.

**Normal Story**

Pop opens the door and go into home.

"_Otou-san_, do you want to see someone in home?"Cub asked.

"Hmm...where's that someone?"Pop asked again.

"_Otou-san_, this is Flippy Takashi. He's teacher at Happy Tree Elementary School. He was teach the 2nd grade students."Flaky introduce Flippy to her father.

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"When you marry Flaky?"

"Umm...someday..."

**Flippy's Story**

I'm so happy to be Flaky's boyfriend, she's my true love. I want to go for a date, with my sweet Flaky.

"Do you want to go for a date?"I asked to Flaky.

"Hmm...yes?"Flaky replied.

"Good idea, my son-in-law."Pop says.

"Your son-in-law?"Cub asked to Pop.

"Haha, just kidding."

Flaky and I are going out from home.

"_Otou-san_, I've got to go! _Ittekimasu_!"Flaky yelled to Pop and Cub

Then me and Flaky go from home.

"I want ice cream?"Flaky asked to me.

"We must go to the town to buy the ice cream."I'm replied to her.

We're go to the town to find an ice cream shop.

10 minutes later, we found the ice cream shop.

"There is an ice cream shop!"Flaky yelled to me.

"Yes, there is."I'm replied.

We're across the zebra cross, open the door and go into the ice cream shop. Then we're sitting at chair. I'm call the waitress.

"Excuse me?"

The waitress come to me.

"May I help you?"

"Two chocolate ice creams, please. One for me, and one for her."

The waitress is nodded to us. Me and my girlfriend must waiting for ice cream.

"Flaky?"I asked her.

"Yes, Flippy?"She asked me again.

"Do you love me?"

"Hmm...umm...yes, I love you."

"Thanks, you're so beautiful, my sweet Flaky."

"Hihihi, you're so handsome, Flippy."

Her pure red eyes is so beautiful and shiny. I'm looking at her shiny eyes very deeply. She seems very shy because she looked by me.

"Hello Flippy? She's coming."She says.

The waitress brings two chocolate ice creams to us.

"Your ice cream."She says.

Then she puts them on the table.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."Flaky says.

The waitress nodded and smiled to us. Then she goes to another table.

"_Itadakimasu."_

Then we eat the ice cream. Delicious...

15 minutes later, me and Flaky had been eat the ice cream. I put some money on the table. Then we're going out from the ice cream shop.

"Do you want to go to the city park?"I asked to Flaky.

Flaky nodded and smiled to me. Then we're walking to the city park.

"How beautiful!"Flaky yelled and smiled to me.

"Yes, I like this city park."I'm replied.

Me and Flaky walking around the park to see anything. Then we're looking at the white bench and sitting at the white bench.

"Someday, I'll go to city park again with _Otou-san _and

I smiled to Flaky.

"I love you…"

Then I kissed on her lips. She seems very shy.

"Flippy..._aishiteru..._"

Then Flaky hugs me very gently.

**Normal Story**

At 4.30 p.m., Flaky and Flippy going out from the city park.

"_Ikuze, _Flippy."Flaky says.

Flippy and Flaky go to Happy Tree Village.

"I'm so happy."Flaky smiled.

Flippy looking at Flaky, then he hugs Flaky very gently.

"Me too."Flippy whispered to Flaky.

15 minutes later, Flaky had been arrived at her house.

"See you later, Flippy."

Flippy only smiled, then he walks again. While Flaky opens the fence and go to the door. Then she opens the door.

"_Tadaima_!"Flaky yelled.

Pop and Cub smiled to Flaky.

**Review my story, please?"**


End file.
